A Week in School
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: a week in the life of inuyasha and the gang in school. set in the present. *WARNING!* not for KOGA fans.. dont get me wrong i love koga!
1. Monday

Monday

InuYasha opened his locker and looked at Miroku right across from him who was staring at him a little funny. InuYasha wore a pair of ripped jeans (He ripped with his claws) a red t-shirt and a leather jacket. Miroku wore jeans also, but with a purple t-shirt and a regular black jacket. "What?" he asked after taking a book out and slamming the door. "Look." He said nodding over to Kagome and Sango who were walking down the hall. "Yeah, so?" he asked. "I'm gonna ask Sango out again." Miroku replied walking off. "I wouldn't if I were you, ya remember that concussion, don't ya?" he asked smiling and recalling the week before when he asked Sango out and when she said yes his hand went a little too far and he got the beating of a lifetime! He only gave InuYasha a two fingered salute, his back to him. "He's getting killed." He mumbled to himself while he walked over to the girls and the pervert in purple. "Hey, girls." He said calmly. "Hey." Kagome and Sango said in unison. Sango wore black skinny jeans, and a pink shirt. Kagome wore a white dress with a green sweater. "So, Sango, I was wondering if you would wanna go catch a movie or something with me." Miroku asked smiling. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. "Sure." She said grinning. "Sweet, Friday at seven… kay?" he asked before beginning to walk away slowly. "Yeah." She nodded the smile still resided on her face. "Good luck." InuYasha muttered. Kagome giggled. "Well, I'll see ya in class Kagome." Sango said winking then walking off.

It was something between them; Kagome had this huge crush on InuYasha for the longest time! But she had been dating Kouga the whole time. They started dating before he moved to the school, and Kagome never seemed to be able to end things with him.

"So, Kagome, I wanna ask you something…" InuYasha began as they both walked down the hall. "Yeah?" she asked smiling. "Well, I'm not doing anything Friday, and Sango's out with pervert-boy, so ya wanna go for a ride or something with me… just as friends, because I know you're sort of dating Kouga." he asked scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I'd love to!" she said, a huge Cheshire cat smile invaded her lips. "Awesome!" he said swinging his arms out. "Ya okay with meeting me somewhere?" he asked. "Not at all…" Kagome began. "Because I can always pick ya up." He said nervously. "No, I'm fine, like you said it's just as friends, so you don't have to pick me up…" she began. "So where do I meet you?" she finally asked. "At the corner store across the street, seven… see ya there, wench." He said smiling. "Later, dog." She said as he walked off.

'She said yes!' he thought with a smile.

'HE ASKED ME OUT!' She yelled in her head.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

"Hey, did ya do it?" Miroku asked InuYasha as he took a bite from his ramen. "Hmm… What?" he asked. "Did ya ask her out?" he asked impatient. "Oh… yeah…" he said wiping his mouth. "What'd she say?" he asked sitting down in front of him. "She said yes, ya idiot!" he said annoyed. "Hey, InuYasha, mind if we sit here?" asked Sango. "Nah…" he said scooting over. Kagome came and sat next to him and Sango next to Miroku. "Isn't wolf-boy here?" he asked. "No, he's gone today." Kagome said looking down. "So, Miroku, we still up for Friday?" Sango asked leaning on him. "Yeah!" he said excited.  
They sat there and talked and laughed until the bell rang for the next class. Miroku walked Sango to her next class, and Kagome and InuYasha had their next class together, so they walked together as well.  
"So, how'd ya end up with Koga?" he asked once they sat down in their usual seat next to each other. "Well, he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I agreed." Kagome replied. "So that's all it took? Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he said bluntly. "Sit." She giggled while InuYasha crashed to the ground. "Fuck." He whispered getting up. "Lucky no one's here yet." She said smiling. "Now I know why." He said smiling back. "Douche." She said facing away. "Bitch." He replied. "Well played, dog." She said turning around again.


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

Kagome walked in class with her face red and flushed from crying. "Sorry I'm late." She said taking her regular seat next to InuYasha who was taking notes. Kagome wrote something in her notebook and set it to the side so he could see it. She nudged at his elbow and nodded towards the notebook. 'Can I copy your notes?' it read. InuYasha nodded handing her the beginning of them. Then he wrote under the first note. 'Are you okay?' it read. Kagome looked down then back up at InuYasha. 'Not really, but you don't need to worry about me.' She wrote. 'yeah I do, whaddaya say if I take ya out to lunch today, ya know, so we can talk about it' he wrote. 'Okay, thanks, InuYasha' she wrote back.

Once class was over InuYasha and Kagome walked to his locker. "I need Tetsuiaga, and another helmet for ya." He said opening the door to his locker and pulling out his sword and a black helmet. "Here…" he began as he handed it to her. Then they walked out towards InuYasha's motorcycle. He picked her up and set her down on the seat behind him. "Where do ya wanna go?" he asked. "I don't know, somewhere quiet, I guess." She said holding on to his waist. "Kay, we'll just go get something to eat and chill at the park, is that cool?" he asked looking back. "Yeah, sounds nice." She said in a shaky voice. The smell of tears invaded his nose. 'She's crying… that bastard wolf hurt her, I know it.' He thought stopping at the corner store near the park. "Come on." He said taking her hand and helping her off the bike. Kagome's grip never loosened from his hand. They walked in. "Whaddaya want?" he asked. "I don't know; I'll look around." She said. "Alright, hey, ya wanna Monster?" he asked opening a cooler. "Nah, I'll get some tea." She said smiling and taking a can of Peace Tea from another cooler down the aisle. "Sounds good." He said walking over to the clerk. "Hey, InuYasha." He said. "Hey, man… let me have the usual, please." He said. "Shrimp ramen, coming up, bro." he said smiling and walking off. "Hey, ya want some chips or something?" asked Kagome from behind. "Yeah, get me some Cheetoes, and bean dip." He said looking back. "Kay." She said. Kagome went next to the hanyou and set down her food. "Where's the dude?" she asked. "Oh, he's getting my food, ya want any?" he asked. "Ninja food, I mean." He continued after he saw her lost look. "Yeah, why not." She said smiling. "Hey, let me get another usual, man." He yelled. "Kay, wait a sec." he said.

After they paid for the food they set off to go sit on the park bench and eat and talk.  
"So, why were ya upset in class today?" he asked after swallowing. "Well, umm…" she began rubbing her shoulder. "You can tell me, Kagome I won't judge." He said setting his hand on the table. She paused for a second. "Well, Koga and I broke up. I know it shouldn't be much, but he's the longest relationship I've ever had! I have no idea how my life's gonna go on without him there." She began. "It's gonna take a lot getting used to." She said. "Well, you know, he never really was the best guy for ya, Kagome." He said. "Thanks." She said. "Any time… I'll always be here if ya need me." He said. "Thank you, InuYasha, I love it that I have a friend like you to fall back on." She said taking the hand in front of her. 'Friend zoned. Great.' He thought rubbing his thumb against her hand.

-Later that day.-

InuYasha was at his house. He had the biggest headache! He set Tetsuiaga and his school bag down. "Keh, fuck the homework, I'll just copy off Miroku." He said. "I need a drink." He said walking to the fridge to grab another can of Monster, and then he walked out to sit on his tree branch in his back yard.  
He sat and thought about Kagome. He couldn't believe she had friend zoned him! He hated Kouga for hurting her, and for taking her from him. She deserved better that InuYasha, but even better than that bastard wolf! He growled and took a sip from the can. When he heard his phone ring, it was Kagome's ring tone; Stand in the Rain by Super chick. He touched where it said answer. "Hey, Kagome." He said happy to hear her voice. "Hey, InuYasha…" she began. They talked for the longest time.


	4. Thursday

Thursday

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I don't know how the hell I thought being without you would be okay." Koga said as he knelt on one knee. Kagome gasped. "Koga, I…" she began. "Kagome let me finish. By the end of my senior year I won't have to worry about a job, I'll make more than enough money taking over my family's business, so I will be able to keep you happy…" he said taking out a small black box from his jeans pocket. He opened it to show a pink sphere on a silver ring; the Shikon jewel. Kagome gasped. "Koga!" she said amazed. "Kagome, will you marry me?" he asked looking up. "My goodness, Koga, I don't know, I really do love you, but I can't right now, can you please give me some time to think things through?" she asked. "Yes, for you, Kagome I would go build a house in Mars." He said holding her hands and kissing her lightly. Kagome only smiled and kissed him back. 'He really wants me to marry him! Crap! Why didn't I just break up with him? Ugh… InuYasha where are you?' she thought, she was so used to him coming just in time to save her from a bad situation, but right now, he would only make the situation worse!


	5. Friday

Friday

After school Koga took Kagome for a movie night at the mall. She was so lost in everything she forgot about her date with InuYasha! They were almost at the end of the movie, when she remembered. Koga had left to get more soda when Kagome got up and took off. She met up with Koga by accident. "Shit." She whispered. "Where ya going, babe?" he asked. "I have somewhere to be, gotta go!" she said running off.

-Meanwhile with InuYasha-

He opened up a can of Monster with his claw and put his hand in his jeans pocket. He'd been waiting in the same spot for an hour already! Where was she? "Damn it, I guess I'm off then, should've known." InuYasha said taking a sip of his drink and starting off on his motorcycle.

He had asked Kagome out, and she hadn't shown up where they said they would meet. It was only to be expected, she was the complete opposite of him. She was richer, and smarter. He knew she didn't deserve him, but he still went ahead and asked her.

-Back with Kagome-

"Damn it, answer, answers!" she said trying to call InuYasha. Text after text, call after call. Nothing; he wouldn't answer her! "Kagome, wait!" yelled Koga from behind. "Damn it, what happened?" he asked. Kagome was in such a daze that she forgot about him. "I got a date!" she yelled before running off her phone pressed up against her ear. "With who!" yelled Koga, who was obviously running. "InuYasha!" she said trying to run faster. "Dog-boy's your date?" he asked. "So that's why you refused, huh?" he said. Kagome knew it was the truth, she loved InuYasha. "Well…" she began. "Answer me, Kagome." He said. "I…" she paused again. "Kagome, answer!" he yelled enraged. "YES! Okay? Yes! I love dog-boy, okay? Ugh, I'm leaving!" she yelled back before walking away. "We're done, Kagome… I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed." Said Koga defeated. Kagome started to cry and kept walking.

-Back with InuYasha-

He rode down the empty streets. When he saw someone in the distance; Kagome and she was… crying? He immediately caught her scent mixed with the salty smell of tears. 'What the fuck?' he asked himself as he drove closer. "K-Kagome?" he asked. "What!" she said angrily. "Whoa, calm down! Are you okay?" he asked confused. "Why didn't you answer me, you dick!" she yelled pushing him. "What the fuck are you talking about, bitch!" he yelled. "I mean you haven't answered a single text or picked up a single call!" she began enraged. "You know what? You should sit the fuck down!" she said while InuYasha crashed on the concrete. "Damn it, Kagome, I never got your calls!" he said getting up and checking his phone. "Shit." He whispered when he saw fifteen texts and ten missed calls from the same contact; Kagome. "Yeah, shit!" she said walking off. "Oh, and I'm sorry for not showing up… I got caught up in something." She said tossing him the ring Koga had given her.

He picked it up and rolled it around in his hands. 'He asked her, didn't he?' He said. "Damn it, I gotta stop leaving my phone on silent after school!" he exclaimed placing his hands on his face and turning to his bike and turning up his phone as he walked to it.

He got back home and looked through the messages Kagome had sent him. They read things like, "Hey, sorry for not showing, I'll be there in a sec" and "Hey, could ya please pick up?"

"You are such an idiot, man." He said to himself taking another sip of Monster.


	6. Saturday

Saturday

He tried calling, but she would send him to her voicemail! And the recording said, "Hey, this is Kagome, if the person calling is InuYasha, go fuck yourself, because I am not picking up! If you're not, sorry, I'm not here right now, text me, and I'll catch up as soon as I can, bye!"

He wanted to pull his hair out! He was enraged! He simply wanted to chunk his phone at the wall, but he worked too hard to have that thing and he wasn't gonna waste it on a stupid tantrum.


	7. Sunday

Sunday

Kagome had spent her entire day moping around. She was enraged, and confused. She knew InuYasha kept the ring, he wouldn't let anything happen to jewel.

She finished all her chores before she went out. It was raining, but she didn't seem to mind. She walked in the rain and thought about how bad she screwed up. She was dumped by Kouga, which was perfectly fine with her, but she lost InuYasha. She ranted at him so terribly. Because of him she couldn't say yes to Kouga. She was confused and sad.

She somehow made her way over to Sango's house.

She knocked on the door. "Hey, Sango." Said Kagome. "What the hell?" yelled Sango. "Get out of the rain!" she continued pulling her in.

"Whoa… you've been through some shit, huh?" Sango said hugging her crying friend. "Yeah, I guess…" Kagome replied. Then her phone rang… again. It was InuYasha's new ring tone, Telephone by Lady Gaga. "Ugh! Stop calling!" she said tossing her phone across Sango's bed. "Who is that, and why do you have that ringtone for them?" she asked. "InuYasha, and because he won't stop calling!" said Kagome grabbing her phone. "Let me see." Sango said grabbing it and looking through her calls. "THIRTY-SEVEN CALLS!" she yelled scrolling down. "Yeah." Kagome said wiping her tears. Then, the phone rang again. "I'll take this." She said taking the phone from Sango.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kagome…"

"Sit."

*Crash!*

Kagome then hung up and threw her phone across the bed. "That was cruel." Sango said bluntly. "Whatever." Kagome replied. "Don't you dare whatever-me, Kagome!" Sango yelled. "It seems to me, that you're just confused! Kouga dumped you and InuYasha did nothing but wait! Go get him!" she yelled getting up. "What?" Kagome was lost. "Go. Get. InuYasha." She said slowly. "Not now… I'm still in shock." Said Kagome. "Ugh, you are so fucking difficult!" said Sango falling back on the bed.


	8. Monday(again)

Monday

Everyone was back in school. Kagome's usual routine of leaving home and walking in with Koga was officially broken, so she walked to school.

InuYasha was up all night, he couldn't sleep, and so he went to the woods and tore down tree after tree with Tetsuiaga. He was exhausted! No amount of NOS or Monster could help him! He opened up a fresh can of NOS and chugged it down before the bell rang.

Kagome spent a great deal of her afternoon and night thinking as well. She couldn't help but know that she was in the wrong, and that she should apologize to InuYasha.

'How could I have been such a bitch to him!' she thought as she walked in the school.

-Later that day-

It was lunch time again and InuYasha needed more energy drinks! He went over to his locker after class and took his blade and a helmet. When he closed the door he saw Kagome standing right in front of him. She gained a low, and confused, growl at this. He turned immediately to walk away in the empty hallway. "Sit…" she whispered while InuYasha crashed to the ground. "God, damn it, Kagome!" he yelled rushing to her. "Why the fucks do ya keep doing that, Kagome!" he yelled. "Oh, InuYasha!" she said throwing herself at him in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry! I've been such a bitch to you! You have no idea how hard it was to ignore you! I. Am so. Sorry, InuYasha, please forgive my stupidness!" she said not pulling away and crying. InuYasha hugged her back. "It's okay… yeah; you have been a bitch…" he said pulling away and holding up her face. "But you're a bitch to me only, and I know that means you care." He said smiling. "So whaddaya say to lunch… bitch?" he asked. "Whaddaya say to going out, dog?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Fuck. Yes." He said giving her a light kiss. Kagome giggled. "You need to lay off the energy drinks." She continued. "For you, I'll take the world and replace it with this jewel." He said handing her the ring she tossed at him the other day. "It's yours, Kagome, take care of it." She gasped and took it from him. "Thanks, dog." She said hugging his waist from the side. "Let's bounce, bitch." He replied setting his arm around her shoulder while she grabbed on to the hand that hung over her


End file.
